Someday
by sb4ever
Summary: Total fluff, totally Bobby and Sue. If you do not like them together, you have been warned.


Someday

Rating: K

Disclaimers: Not mine—too bad

Summary: Total fluff, totally Bobby and Sue. Don't read if you don't love them together. You have been warned!

A/N: What can I say? I love them together. Written a long time ago as the tag of the "Friends and Lovers" trilogy which so far has only one story in the arc. This could be considered a Valentine's gift to the ST faithfuls. It's short and sweet…I think.

A/N2: _Italics_ indicate signing in English or the other end of a phone conversation.

----------

Jack and Bobby jauntily strode into the bullpen dressed down in soft clothes. A baseball cap was perched backwards as usual on Bobby's head.

"Somebody looks pretty happy," commented D. "I take it the bust went well?"

"It went perfectly," beamed Jack. "Everything fell into place. Couldn't ask for a better operation."

Lucy came in with a concerned look on her face. She tapped Bobby on the arm.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?" he turned around with a big grin on his face. "What's with the long face, Luce?"

"It's Sue."

Instantly, his whole demeanor changed. "What about Sue?" he asked uncertainly. His eyes darted about looking for her.

"She's not here," replied Lucy noting his scanning of the room. "I found her in the Ladies' Room throwing up."

"What?"

"Oh—oh," remarked D.

Bobby glanced at him. "What?"

D looked sagely at Bobby. "Aside from the time she had the flu, the last time I found Donna bending over the toilet bowl was when she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" echoed a shocked Bobby. "She can't be!"

"Are you saying it's impossible for her to be pregnant?" Lucy asked in amusement.

Bobby blushed.

"I'm…it's…I'm not saying it's impossible but—she hasn't said a word to me!" said the flustered agent.

"I suggest," began Myles, "instead of standing here talking to us you go straight down to the infirmary and find out what's happening with your wife. Even if she's not pregnant, she's sick and would probably like to go home."

"Right," agreed Bobby anxiously as he almost ran out of the office.

The rest of the team looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asked Tara.

Lucy shrugged. "They've been married a year. I know Sue mentioned that they didn't want to wait too long before they start a family."

"All I can say is, if Bobby's like this at the _idea_ of Sue being pregnant, can you just imagine if she really _is_ pregnant?" asked an amused Myles.

----------

Bobby's rapid footsteps could be heard in the infirmary. Arlene stopped him. "Quiet please."

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Resting. She needs to go home." Arlene pointed to the screen. "She's behind there."

"Thanks."

Quietly approaching the bed she was lying on, he noted her pale face. He bent over gently stroking her head. In a few seconds her eyes opened wearily.

"Hi," she whispered.

"_What's wrong_?" he signed. He knew when she was tired like this it was easier for her to read signs than lips.

"I don't know," she said, "but I feel awful."

"_Home_?"

"Yeah."

"_Can you walk_?"

"If you help me."

He helped her up slowly. As they shuffled out of the infirmary, Arlene called after him, "Make sure you have her see a doctor."

"Will do."

----------

"What do you mean my wife has to wait until tomorrow to see the doctor?" demanded Bobby. "She's sick. She needs to see the doctor now!"

"I'm sorry but the doctor has an emergency C-section. She won't be in for the rest of the afternoon. Doctor can see Mrs. Manning at ten fifteen tomorrow. If it's really urgent, you can take her to emergency," said the receptionist.

"All right...ten fifteen tomorrow," he growled slamming down the phone. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to Sue lying on the bed. "_The doctor has an emergency and can't see you until tomorrow. Would you like to go to emergency_?"

"I'd rather just rest," she said. "I think it might be something I ate."

He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "_You rest. If you need anything, just call."_ she nodded as she closed her eyes.

Bobby left the bedroom door slightly ajar in case Sue called for him. Running his fingers through his hair, he plopped down on the sofa with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Was Sue pregnant? The possibility thrilled and frightened him at the same time. He'd enjoyed the time they took care of his neighbor's baby but he didn't know if he was ready to be a father 24/7. But he knew Sue would be a wonderful mother. Maybe it would be pretty nice if she was pregnant.

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. "Yea?"

"_Well? What's wrong with Sue?"_

"Oh, Luce. Sorry, I forgot to call."

"_Did you take her to see the doctor?"_

"Couldn't. The doctor had an emergency. She has an appointment for ten fifteen tomorrow."

"_How's she doing?"_

"She's resting right now. She didn't want to go to the hospital."

"_Dimitrius said it's okay if you need to take off tomorrow."_

"He's a good mate. Tell him thanks. I have an early appointment that I can't cancel but maybe I'll take him up on his offer. I'll call." He hung up the phone and looked down at Levi.

"Worried, fella? Me, too."

---------

Sue slept through most of the night waking up a couple times but seemed to be resting comfortably now. Bobby spent a restless night keeping an anxious eye on her and trying to grab a few winks. By the time it was six, he was already dressed.

He sat on the bed staring at Sue--his wife. It always gave him a funny feeling to even think those words. Even after a year, it was pretty hard to believe she really married him.

"Hey," a voice said softly. "Is it time to go to work already?"

He smiled at her. "_Feeling better_?"

"A little." She looked at him a little groggily. "Is it time to go to work?" she repeated.

"_I have a meeting with an informant at seven. I'll be back to take you to your doctor's appointment in plenty of time_," he said. "_You just rest_."

"Okay."

"_You need help to go to the bathroom_?"

"I'll be okay."

"_Coffee? Tea? Orange juice? Water?_"

A small smile quirked her lips. He was always like this when she was sick—overly solicitous. "Just go already and let me sleep," she said. "I'll see you when you come back."

He leaned over to kiss her. "See you in a bit."

Sue smiled tiredly as she closed her eyes to sleep a little more.

---------

Bobby hit the steering wheel in frustration. He was stuck in a major traffic jam. Ground transportation had literally come to a halt for the past thirty minutes. He glanced at his watch. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't make it back in time. He yanked out his cell and touched a number.

"Lucy? Bobby. I'm stuck in a bloody mess and I can't make it back in time to take Sue to the doctor. Could somebody do that—take her to the doctor?" he clarified. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks."

----------

It took another two hours before traffic finally moved. It was way past Sue's appointment so he took a chance and headed home. When he opened the door, Levi came to greet him.

"Where's Sue?" he asked as he bent down to rub the dog's head.

Levi led him to the bedroom where Sue was ready to slip back into bed. He went to nudge her.

Sue looked down. "What's up, boy?" She turned to follow Levi's gaze. "Oh! You're home." She had a little more color in her face.

He stared at her. "Well? What did the doctor say?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm not. It really was food poisoning," she said apologetically. "The doctor said to stay home and rest today and I'll be fine by tomorrow." She looked at his disappointed face. "I'm sorry I'm not pregnant."

Bobby gave himself a mental shake and covered the distance between them in three strides. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled, "Don't be silly. You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly. He kissed her forehead and released her. "Now follow the doctor's order and get some rest."

He lifted the covers for her. Tucking her in, he sat beside her on the bed. "The main thing is for you to get better." He smiled at her as he held her hand. He kissed it.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Are you very disappointed?"

"A little," he acknowledged. "I admit I was scared at first but the idea kind of grew on me."

She looked at him. "Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"When I'm feeling better maybe we can work on that idea of yours," she suggested.

He looked at her. "Are you sure? If you're not ready, I'm perfectly fine waiting."

"I'm sure," she said. "I was waiting for the right moment to ask if you were ready."

A dazzling smile appeared on his face. "Whenever you give the word, Mrs. Manning, I'll be ready," he said as he bent down to kiss her.

----------

Three months later

"Got the Henley file, Myles?" asked Bobby. "I need it to finish this report."

Myles' feet hit the floor.

"Sure. I have it right here," he said going through his outbox. "Just a minute." He located it. "Found it…here," he said handing it over to Bobby's outstretched hand. His eyes moved from Bobby's hand to a figure next to him. "That was a long lunch, Thomas," Myles commented.

"I had an appointment," she explained briefly. She opened her purse and handed Bobby a small thin wrapped box complete with ribbon. "Here."

Bobby sat up in surprise. "What's this?"

"Happy Birthday," she said with a smile.

He looked puzzled. "My birthday was two weeks ago," he reminded her. Then he gave her a suspicious look. "Do I really want to open this?" Behind that sweet face was a person with a penchant for practical jokes.

Sue just looked at him. "Just open the box."

In the meantime, the interest of the rest of the team was piqued with the beribboned box and Myles' blatant attention to the whole exchange. They moved to converge around the two desks.

As Bobby hesitated, Myles stuck out his hand. "Here. Give it to me if you don't want to open it."

"I should say not," responded Bobby. "Go get your own wife to give you presents."

Slowly pulling the ribbon off, Bobby enjoyed teasing not only Sue but the whole gang.

The corner of Sue's mouth curled up in slight exasperation. Finally, he took off the cover and unfolded the tissue paper covering the object inside—a pregnancy indicator.

Stunned, his jaw dropped as he stared at the stick with the little blue line. "Are...are you...are we... ?" his voice trailed off as the enormity of the situation hit him.

She bit her lip as she nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations!" cried Lucy as she threw her arms around Sue for a big hug.

"Great news, Sue," said Jack as he hugged her, too.

The rest of the gang followed. Bobby sat in his chair while the guys clapped his shoulders in congratulations.

"Bobby?" asked Sue. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm speechless," he answered still flabbergasted. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "That was my appointment. We're officially pregnant!" she said happily.

"I'm going to be a father," he said a dazed look on his face. "I'm going to be a father!"

When it finally sunk in a huge grin appeared. He jumped up and swooped his wife into his arms for a joyful kiss.

Big smiles adorned both their faces when they broke apart.

His smile disappeared suddenly when he asked, "When's the baby due?"

"March third give or take a couple of weeks."

"I think," declared D, "the two of you should take some time to yourselves and enjoy the news. Why don't you go take a walk or something?"

Bobby grabbed his coat with one hand and Sue's hand with the other. "Good idea. Thanks." The two of them left beaming at each other.

"Who wants to bet that Bobby will be the classic first time father and experience every single symptom Sue does?" asked Myles.

"You're on," said Tara.

----------


End file.
